To Get Her
by Fotaku
Summary: Cerita setelah ending dari Saiki Kusuo no Ψ-nan Kanketsu-hen.
1. Chapter 1 : Pengakuan

**Saiki Kusuo no Ψ-nan**

 **Fan Fiction**

 **"To Get Her"**

 _Fan Fiction ini dirancang untuk melanjutkan ending Saiki Kusuo no Ψ-na_ n _yang menurut saya sendiri agak "gantung"_

 _Enjoy :)_

"Yo, Saiki." sapa Kaidou seperti biasa seakan akan kejadian kemarin itu bukan apa-apa.

"Oh, _Aibou!_ " kata Nendou ikut menyapa. Dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian _itu_. Ya, mungkin karena dia itu bodoh.

Semua orang bersikap seperti biasa. Kuboyasu, Yumehara-san, Saiko, Hairo, begitupun dengan Mera-san. Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa menerimanya dengan mudah padahal aku sudah sangat khawatir, _yare-yare_.

Yang belum bisa menerimanya hanya Teruhashi-san. Hal itu wajar saja karena sifat asli yang dia sembunyikan selama ini ternyata telah diketahui olehku dari awal.

 _"Apa?! Kau seorang cenayang? Yang bisa menerbangkan benda-benda seperti acara sulap di tv itu?" Kata Kaidou dengan ekspresi kaget._

 _"Bukan cuma menerbangkan benda, aku juga bisa berbagai hal lainnya. telepati, pyrokinesis, teleport, clairvoyance, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Singkatnya, tak ada hal yang tak bisa kulakukan." Lanjutku menjelaskan._

 _"Dan sekarang kau kehilangan kekuatanmu karena telah menggunakan alat yang dibuat oleh kakakmu sendiri? Lalu bagaimana caramu menjelaskan kaca yang pecah tadi? Maaf tapi sulit bagiku menerimanya." Balas Kuboyasu yang pada awalnya memang tidak percaya hal hal supernatural._

 _"Ya, kekuatanku harusnya telah hilang. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih bisa memecahkan kaca tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali." Jawabku yang masih bingung._

 _"Akan kutanyakan hal ini pada kakakku nanti." Sambungku._

 _Saat ini aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka tapi aku tahu kalau mereka sedang kebingungan. Berusaha menerima fakta bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan mengerikan yang tidak pernah kubicarakan pada mereka._

 _"Jadi, selama ini Saiki-kun bisa mendengar isi hati kita?" Kata Teruhashi._

 _"Dan bisa melihat seluruh sudut tubuh kita." Lanjut Yumehara._

 _Ya, aku sudah siap dengan ini. Ini adalah hal wajar apabila mengetahui bahwa sesuatu yang kau tidak ingin orang lain ketahui, dapat diketahui dengan mudahnya oleh orang lain. Apalagi orang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa._

 _"Tapi aku percaya Saiki-kun adalah orang yang baik. Buktinya dia tidak pernah memberitahukan rahasia kita kepada orang lain, maupun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal hal yang buruk." Kata Hairo yang pada awalnya memang orang yang baik._

 _"Ya, Saiki tidak mungkin melakukan hal buruk dengan kekuatannya kan?" Lanjut Kaidou._

 _"Meski sulit menerima ceritanya tapi aku percaya padamu, Saiki." Ikut Kuboyasu._

 _Yare-yare, mereka semua benar-benar orang yang baik. Tak kusangka mereka akan menerima hal ini dengan mudahnya._

 _"Semuanya, terima kasih." Kataku._

 _"Apa yang kau katakan Saiki? Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kita ini teman kan? Teman itu harus menerima satu sama lain, bukan?" Balas Kaidou dengan wajah ceria._

 _Tapi saat itu aku menyadari, bahwa Teruhashi-san masih belum bisa menerima hal ini. Dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat masih bingung dan masih berpikir._

Ah, andai saja aku berbicara dengannya kemarin mungkin saat ini dia sudah berperilaku seperti biasa.

 _Yare-yare_ , padahal aku sudah cukup tenang tapi harus berhadapan dengan hal merepotkan lagi. Aku akan coba bicara dengannya sepulang sekolah. Semoga dia bisa menerimanya dengan baik.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekuatanku, mereka sudah menghilang. Yah, walaupun tidak benar benar menghilang. Kemarin aku bertanya pada kakakku tentang kekuatanku yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang, namun dia justru menanggapinya dengan gembira. Mungkin karena dia bisa menantangku lagi untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

 _"Aku membuat alat ini 6 bulan lalu dengan menggunakan analisis terhadap kekuatanmu saat itu. Namun kau baru menggunakannya kemarin. Menurutku kekuatanmu tidak menghilang karena kekuatanmu telah berkembang sejak 6 bulan lalu saat aku membuat alat penghilang kekuatan yang kau pakai."_ _Jelasnya._

 _"Aku sudah menduga hal ini dan melakukan beberapa penelitian. Kusuo, kekuatanmu akan tetap berkembang namun lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin waktu perkembangan kekuatanmu akan kembali normal setelah kekuatanmu kembali sepenuhnya." Lanjutnya._

 _"Kapan itu?"_

 _"Aku juga tidak tau kapan pastinya sih, tapi sepertinya akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin sekitar sebulan?"_

Aku tak menyangka bahwa kekuatanku akan kembali lagi. Bahkan dalam waktu singkat.

Saat ini aku belum dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Tapi tadi pagi aku mulai merasakan kalau kekuatan _telekinesis_ ku telah kembali, aku sudah bisa menerbangkan benda tapi baru yang ringan-ringan saja. Tadi pagi aku baru bisa mengangkat rumah saja.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Aku harus bicara dengan Teruhashi-san. Tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya. Saat ini, kami duduk bersebelahan. Yah, tanpa kekuatanku mana bisa aku bisa mengalahkan dia yang dicintai oleh Dewa.

"Teruhashi-sa--" Saat aku memanggilnya dia buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan mencoba untuk keluar dari kelas dengan segera.

"Teruhashi-san!" Kataku mencoba menghentikannya. Namun dia tetap saja berjalan dan tak menghiraukanku.

Dia seakan mencoba lari dariku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku pun meraih tangannya dan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu sebentar Teruhashi-san. Aku tahu kau sedang bingung tapi tolong dengarkan aku sebentar."

Dia tidak menoleh seakan tidak ingin melihat wajahku. Memang seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak awal, _yare-yare._

"Teruhashi-san, aku memiliki kemampuan ini sejak lahir. Aku telah mendengar banyak suara hati orang-orang. Oleh karena itu aku bisa mengetahui kalau kalian semua adalah orang yang baik. Aku tidak ingin perilakumu berubah karena kekuatanku ini."

Dia berbalik, melihat ke arahku. Kulihat matanya basah. Aku tidak tahu pikirannya saat ini karena kekuatanku belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya, terisak

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Tentu saja perasaanku, _baka_. Kau sudah melihat isi hatiku selama ini 'kan? Tentu saja kau tahu kalau aku sebenarnya menyukaimu." Pipinya memerah, mencoba menahan rasa malu.

 _Ah, aku tidak memikirkannya sampai kesitu. Bagaimana aku akan menanggapinya?_

"Mengenai hal itu, bisakah kau memberikanku waktu sebentar? Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu." Tanyaku ragu.

Wajah Teruhashi-san cemberut, tapi aku tahu kalau perasaannya sudah lebih baik. Sekarang aku harus memikirkan tentang perasaan Teruhashi-san.

 _Yare-yare_ , bukannya menyelesaikan masalah aku malah menambah masalah baru. Ya biarlah, aku akan memikirkannya di rumah nanti.

 _Bersambung..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Jawaban

_"Jadi bagaimana dengan perasaanku?"_

Ah.. kata kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Aku masih kesulitan menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

Teruhashi Kokomi. Dia adalah gadis cantik yang disukai semua orang, alias penarik perhatian. Semua orang menyangka bahwa dia adalah gadis cantik sempurna namun kepribadiannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan pikiran dia sebenarnya.

Dia bukan orang yang jahat. Dia hanya ingin dicintai oleh semua orang, bukan hal yang buruk. Dia adalah gadis yang diidamkan semua pria di dunia, kecuali aku.

Dia mencintaiku dengan tulus, namun aku tidak suka menarik perhatian. Kepribadianku dengannya sangat berlawanan.

 _Yare-yare_ , benar benar merepotkan. Besok aku akan bicara dengannya. Lebih baik aku pergi tidur saja.

0,2 detik setelah aku bangun, aku sadar. Kekuatan telepatiku sudah kembali. Namun aku tidak mendengar banyak suara. Mungkin jarak telepatiku masih pendek.

 _Capek juga ya memanggil Kusuo tiap hari untuk sarapan. Harusnya dia tidak memakai alat itu._

 _Kau tidak perlu memanggilku untuk sarapan. Aku akan turun sendiri._

"Eh? Kusuo telepatimu sudah kembali?" Katanya kaget.

 _Ya, tapi jaraknya tidak sejauh yang dulu. Nanti juga kembali seperti semula._

Dalam sekejap dia menjauh dariku agar aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

 _Yare-yare_ , dia tidak tau kalau jarak telepatiku mencakup seluruh rumah dan beberapa meter sekitarnya.

Aku mengganti pakaian, serta membawa cincin germaniumku untuk jaga-jaga dan segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Setelah itu aku pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Perjalanan ini terasa lebih jauh dibanding biasanya. Tentu saja karena aku terus memikirkan reaksi Teruhashi-san saat mendengar jawabanku.

Akhirnya sampai, aku duduk di kursiku. Teruhashi-san belum datang.

 _Apa dia sudah datang? Ah dia disana. Bagaimana aku harus bersikap di depannya. Ah langsung saja kesana seperti biasa._

Seperti biasa, Teruhashi-san mencoba untuk menjadi gadis cantik sempurna. Dia berjalan ke tempat duduknya, di sampingku dengan senyum biasa.

Terlihat seperti itu di luar. Namun isi pikirannya saat ini sangat kacau.

 _Ah, aku sudah memasang senyum sempurnaku. Apakah dia melihatku? Apakah senyumku terlihat aneh? Kuharap dia tidak melihatku jika senyumku aneh._

 _Yare-yare_ , aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena membaca pikirannya. Aku harus segera memberitahunya.

 _Teruhashi-san, saat ini kekuatan telepatiku sudah kembali. Aku sudah bisa membaca pikiran orang lain lagi._

Teruhashi-san kaget dan pikirannya semakin kacau.

Tenang saja, aku membawa benda ini. Cincin ini dapat menghilangkan kemampuan telepatiku jika aku memakainya.

"Benarkah itu?"

 _Tentu saja. Tak ada gunanya berbohong tentang hal ini._

"Kalau begitu baiklah."

Cincinnya sudah kupakai. Aku tidak bisa mendengar isi hatinya lagi.

"Teruha—"

Aku terhenti karena guru sudah masuk. Ternyata bel masuk sudah berbunyi daritadi. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

 _Yare-yare_ , mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggu waktu istirahat saja.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. _Yare-yare_ , tes praktikum benar-benar merepotkan. Ah, saatnya bicara dengan Teruhashi-san.

"Teruhashi-san."

"A-Ada apa? Saiki-kun?" Katanya, gugup.

"Tentang yang kemarin itu..."

"... Tidak jadi. Nanti kukatakan sepulang sekolah."

 _Yare-yare_ , sesulit itukah menjawabnya? Yah biarlah, akan kukatakan saat pulang nanti.

Bel berbunyi, pelajaran dimulai. Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam pulang. Tak lama kemudian, kelas sudah kosong. Mungkin semuanya bersemangat tentang _Golden Week_.

Bagaimanapun, saatnya melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Teruhashi-san. Melanjutkan yang tadi, jawabanku adalah..."

"...Ya."

Akhirnya tersampaikan juga.

"Y-Y-Y-YAAAA?!?! M-Maksudmu, k-kita s-sudah resmi p-p-pacaran kan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kenapa cara bicaramu seperti orang gagap?" Tanyaku Heran.

"TENTU SAJA AKU KAGET, TAHU! Tadi malam saja aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan bagaimana kalau misalnya aku ditolak."

"Hee? Jadi seorang gadis cantik sempurna bisa jadi sekhawatir ini?"

"B-Bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi pacarmu loh. Aku hanya, ah sudahlah!" Wajahnya memerah, dia pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm begitu ya, kalau begitu pacarannya tidak jadi."

"EHHH?!" Dia langsung berbalik dengan wajah kaget.

"Bercanda kok, wajahmu jadi serius begitu. Hahaha~"

Teruhashi-san tiba-tiba menggerutu. Mungkin dia marah karena aku terlalu banyak bicara.

"Sudah saatnya pulang. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Teruhashi-san."

"Tunggu dulu Saiki-kun."

"Ada apa?"

Dia terdiam. Sebaiknya aku melepas cincin ini.

Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan. Tapi ada baiknya mengonfirmasinya.

 _Aku ingin pulang bersama dengan Saiki-kun. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, bagaimana ini?_

 _Bilang saja begitu daritadi. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang._

"Eh? Saiki-kun?"

 _Aku melepas cincinku. Berbicara lewat mulut ternyata lebih melelahkan dari yang kukira._

"Oh, begitu ya."

 _D-Dia melepas cincinnya! Isi pikiranku bisa dibaca sekarang! Tunggu, saat ini berarti dia..._

Teruhashi-san mengangkat kepalanya memandang ke arahku.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasangnya kembali."

Setelah itu kami jalan pulang bersama. Seperti biasa, tak ada tempat dimana Teruhashi-san tidak menarik perhatian. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Dan juga kenapa tadi aku terlalu banyak bicara? Apakah ini yang orang orang sebut dengan salah tingkah? _Yare-yare_ , merepotkan saja.

" _Kenapa tadi aku terlalu banyak bicara? Apakah ini yang orang orang sebut dengan salah tingkah di depan orang yang kau suka?_ " Mulut Teruhashi-san tiba tiba terbuka

"Asal kau tahu aku bisa membaca semua itu loh, fufu~" Lanjutnya.

"Ya semuanya benar, kecuali bagian "di depan orang yang kau suka". _Yare-Yare_ , aku lupa kalau kau punya intuisi sekelas telepati."

" _Bukan hanya cantik, tapi aku juga baik hati. Pokoknya aku itu gadis cantik sempurna._ Kan?"

Wajah Teruhashi-san memerah.

"Mengintip pikiran seorang gadis? Benar-benar tidak sopan!"

 _Sasuga_ Teruhashi-san, tetap tenang di saat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, _Ojou-sama_." Kataku meledek.

"Hmph, terserah kau saja." Katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Saiki-kun, mulai besok 'kan golden week. Bagaimana kalau kita... itu..."

Ehh? Lagi? Tidak perlu melepas cincinku. Nanti juga sia-sia seperti kejadian di kelas.

"Karena golden week, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan?"

Teruhashi-san tersenyum lebar. Dia mengangguk bersemangat.

"Yah, kalau kau memaksa aku tidak keberatan kok." Dia tiba-tiba tersadar dan menjaga _image_ -nya sebagai gadis cantik sempurna, seperti biasa.

"Besok pukul 10 di dekat stasiun, jangan sampai terlambat. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Saiki-kun." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, aku tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Untung saja tidak ada kakak _siscon_ -nya itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Teruhashi-san."

 _Bersambung..._


End file.
